Generally wax and various kinds of liquid oil are combined to form a lip rouge composition. Especially, in recent years, because gloss is demanded at the time of lip application, lanolin and heavy liquid isoparaffin are applied as the oils that give gloss.
However, the smell that emanates from oxidation degradation of lanolin and the like is a problem. Especially, as there is the possibility that the composition for lip rouge may be stored for a long time with respect to the period of around sale. Moreover, the occurrence of the odor is an extremely important problem, because the rouge is applied to the lips which are close to the smell sensing areas.
Also, heavy liquid isoparaffin and the like have high viscosity. Accordingly, when it is extensively used in the composition for lip rouge, the feeling especially the spreadability is unsatisfactory.